


Don't Think About It

by Rougescribe (MLGroves)



Series: Nalu Love Fest [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Insomnia, Stalker, guild, partners, reminder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2472812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLGroves/pseuds/Rougescribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she closed her eyes, she still felt his breath on her skin. Bonus Prompt: Fantasy for the Tumblr Nalu Love Fest!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Think About It

When she closed her eyes, she still felt his breath on her skin.

 

_“Oh Lucy, it's been too long since I last smelled your shampoo: delicious.”_

 

As she walked alone at night, she still glanced over her shoulder, wondering if he was there.

 

_“Every time you walked by... I knew... I just knew we would be together... and when you smiled I just knew you wanted that too... Dear sweet Lucy, tell me you want me.”_

 

The memory of his long fingers gripping her wrist still branded her skin.

 

_“No! You are mine! We were meant to be together! You can't leave, I wont let you. I'll never let you go, Lucy! You'll be with me forever!”_

 

Sometimes, she still felt as if the man who had stalked her for weeks was still peeking at her through her windows. It made her stomach churn and skin crawl. It was hard to sleep when the memories struck her each time she closed her eyes. He had seemed so normal; just a man she passed by on her walk from home, but had turned up far too frequently near her door step for weeks after. Her knuckles still smarted from the punches she had given his jaw when he'd assaulted her.

 

_“Can't you see I need to do this? Oh sweet, dear Lucy... My Lucy, we can't be together unless I do this. How could you make me want to hurt you? How could you!?””_

 

The words that rewound themselves in her head made Lucy grit her teeth. Clenching her pillow in white-knuckled hands, she burrowed further into her pillows and whimpered. It was still too real, too fresh on her mind, how was she supposed to sleep like this?

 

“Stop thinking about it.” With a jolt, the rough voice that spoke from her window sill sent Lucy into a fit as she struggled to disengage herself from the thick blankets and her body flailed to see her trespasser. With eyes landing on familiar dark irises, she stilled and glared at her partner.

 

“Can't you ever use the door?” She asked wearily, relieved it was only Natsu. The wind lightly waved his bangs and revealed the intense furrow of his eyebrows. He was not in his usual bright mood. “Where's Happy?”

 

“I told him to stay home.” He answered almost too quickly, frowning as he gazed at her exhausted form. “You need to sleep, Lucy, why do you keep thinking about it?”

 

“Thinking about what?” The stare he gave her made Lucy's halfhearted attempt at hiding her thoughts feel almost childish and she flushed. Why did he always have this affect on her when he wasn't being his goofy self? “Stop looking at me like that, it's not like I want to think about it!”

 

He was dropping himself onto her bed before she could finish and she marveled at the fluid motion of his hands as he closed the window behind him. Shifting the blankets until Lucy was finally exposed to the cool air in her nightgown caused goosebumps to crawl up her skin, but he took no notice. Instead, he grasped her hand, the same one her stalker had yanked upon just a week before and bared his teeth.

 

Lucy barely realized when he started talking again. “We should have taken that mission you had picked out instead of taking a break... then you wouldn't be like this.” The glare in his eyes simmered to something close to guilt and all exhaustion fell off her like a blanket.

 

“Are you saying this is your fault?” She hissed, voice rising as it pierced the dark silence. His shifty gaze answered her and she pinched the fingers holding her own. “You can be dense, but I didn't realize you were this stupid!”

 

Natsu's eyes flashed as he stared at her in surprise, “Hey! Who are you calling-”

 

“You!” Lucy was practically bristling. “He'd been stalking me for a while, Natsu! He would have come after me if we had gone on that mission or not! In fact, he could have come for me this week, instead! Who knows, maybe I would have been too worn out from our adventures to fight back then. Maybe he would have actually done more than kidnap me and practically molest me! Maybe he would have actually kil-” Natsu's warning growl paused her tirade.

 

“Don't you dare finish that sentence, Lucy.” He said.”No one's killing you, not if I can help it.”  
  
Sighing, Lucy rubbed her temples and her anger simmered to burning coals. “I'm sorry... I just.. it scared me, you know? We go through all these life-threatening adventures, I never thought I'd be threatened by a guy who thought we were destined to be together. If it hadn't been so creepy it could have been flattering, but it wasn't.”

 

Natsu snorted and averted his eyes again. “What weird things are you babbling about now? It was just a _fantasy_ some crazy guy went nuts over. You're not his and you never were. You don't belong to anybody!”

 

The dark mood that had consumed her mind as she failed to sleep melted away at his words and her chest swelled. Smiling softly, Lucy took his hand once more.”Natsu.... I belong to you don't I?”  
  
His eyes widened and Natsu's cheeks became dusted in matching hues of his hair. It had been a slow, steady progression through their partnership, but eventually they had both realized there was more than just friendship going on between them. However, it wasn't something they had ever voiced and her words struck him in a way he had never imagined.

 

Feeling self-conscious by his gaping stare, Lucy squirmed in her place and glanced away. “I- I'm not saying I'm an object or anything and I can't be yours if you're not mine of course and maybe I said that too soon. Was it too soon? It was too soon. Let's just pretend I never said that and go back to me yelling at you for breaking through my window, how's that sound?”

 

She was rambling, she knew and his silence only served to make the pounding in her heart beat at her ears like drums, but as she stumbled over her own tongue, the fire-mage's face split into a wide grin that left her breathless. Tightening his grip on her fingers, he pulled her against him so that no space remained and his breath brushed against the shell of her ear as he chuckled.

 

When her stalker had done something similar, it had made Lucy's entire body scream at the violation. The pure revulsion that had attacked her made her gag, but in the span of moments, the memories faded and a pleasant shiver crawled up her spine as she relaxed into his warmth.

 

“Silly.” He chided, voice gaining its usual excitement as he nuzzled his nose into her hair. “Of course you're mine, weirdo, why else do you think I want you to to stop thinking about some other guy? You're my partner, aren't you?”

 

The blush that spread down her neck only intensified when his fingers suddenly scaled up her arms before they slid down her sides, gripping her waist as he gave soft bites along her neck. “Natsu.... what are you doing?” Her own fingers dug into the fabric of his vest as she tilted her head for him and when a sharp canine dragged across her skin, she couldn't contain her breath.

 

They had already been far more physical with each other over the past few months, but this was new. Cuddling, hand holding, that had become something normal to them, but this... this was different and as much as it surprised her and sent her through palpitations, she never once thought to stop him.

 

His fingers gripped her tightly as he finally brought his lips along her jaw before slanting them over hers in a warm kiss that was branding in its intensity. Her back arched as he bent her backward and his teeth claimed her as well as his tongue. As he pulled back, a satisfied growl escaped him at the sight of her lowered lashes and heavy breathing.

 

“Can't you tell, Lucy?” He asked as a hint of mischief gleamed in his eyes. “I'm giving you something new to think about.” And before she could bring herself to speak once more, he pinned her to the sheets, caging her between his arms and legs. In response, she dug her fingers into his hair and allowed him to consume her.


End file.
